The objective of this phase II study is to evaluate the efficacy and toxicity of topotecan as a weekly 24-hour continuous infusion in patients with recurrent metastatic squamous cell carcinoma of the head and neck who have received no prior chemotherapy or who have failed one previous course of chemotherapy.